


Alive

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Arihnda looks for a lover, Chiss Dick, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fuck Or Die, He laughs and blushes, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Thrawn shouldn't be so nice, Welcome to the real Coruscant, i can't believe i wrote that
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: At first, Arihnda thought it was just a spice. She was terribly wrong. Now she needs to find a lover or she will die.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Another approach to the well-known trope.

Trucizna. Arihnda czuła, jak jej mięśnie napinają się, a puls przyspiesza raptownie. „Walcz albo uciekaj”, mówiło jej ciało. „Walcz, walcz”, podpowiadał jej rozsądek. Głośne bicie jej serca niemal zagłuszało słowa Moffa. Te zaś ociekały jadem.

„Nie wiesz co to jest?”, drwił z niej Ghadi. „Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Przecież jesteś tylko dziewczynką z prowincji. To narkotyk stosowany w niektórych coruscańskich burdelach, żeby piękne panie były bardziej skore do współpracy.”

Przyglądał jej się uważnie, jakby była przedmiotem wystawionym na sprzedaż. Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

„Widziałem, jak chętne stają się po tym Twi’lenanki. Łaszą się do każdego. Biją się między sobą, wyrywają sobie klientów”, Ghadi zaśmiał się grubiańsko. „Ten środek daje niezłego kopa.”

Arihnda podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i niemal natychmiast opadła na nie z powrotem. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Co się z nią działo? Jej ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa, jakby ogarnął je nagły paraliż.

 _To lęk. To tylko lęk_ , _on mąci ci w głowie_ , powtarzała sobie w myślach. _Uspokój się. Z każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście_.

Odetchnęła głęboko i podniosła się powoli. Bardzo powoli. Dobrze. Wciąż była w stanie się ruszać. To dodało jej otuchy. Gdyby Ghadi ją zaatakował, przynajmniej mogła się bronić. Spojrzała w kierunku drzwi i oceniła dzielący ją od nich dystans.

„Myślisz, że jak wrócisz do domku, to samo przejdzie? Że to jakiś kiepski stymulant? Kotku, jaki to byłby biznes, gdyby to działało w ten sposób? To nie jest afrodyzjak. Ten środek nie ma sprawić frajdy tobie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Im dłużej będziesz pod wpływem narkotyku, tym gorzej się będziesz czuła. Mięśnie zaczną sztywnieć, a tkanki obumierać. Jest oczywiście jedno sprawdzone lekarstwo…”

Nastawiła ucha. A więc był to szantaż, wyjątkowo perfidny. Naturalnie, Ghadi zaproponuje jej teraz antidotum. Cena bez wątpienia będzie wysoka, ale Arihnda nie miała innego wyjścia, jak zgodzić się na jego warunki.

„Zaleca się też dużo ruchu”, rzekł złośliwie Moff. „Mięśnie muszą cały czas pracować, dopóki organizm nie zwalczy toksyny. A to potrwa kilka godzin. Umiesz tańczyć? Twi’lekanki najczęściej tańczą.”

Przełknęła głośno ślinę.

„Mówił pan, że istnieje lekarstwo”, powiedziała, dbając o to, by jej ton nie zdradzał oznak narastającego w niej niepokoju. Przestępowała teraz z nogi na nogę. „Jeśli udam, że nie zauważyłam podmiany datakart i zaniosę fałszywą kartę Renkingowi, czy dostanę to lekarstwo?”

„Głupie dziewczę! Po co ktoś miałby tworzyć antidotum? Żeby zrujnować interes? Może jeszcze zażyczysz sobie szczepionkę, żeby uodpornić się na narkotyk?”

„Nie rozumiem, jak w takim razie…”

„Oczywiście, że nie rozumiesz. Wyjaśnię więc wszystko tak, żeby nawet proste dziewczę z Lothalu zrozumiało. Nie ma odtrutki. Nie ma magicznej mikstury, po której objawy nagle ustaną. Ta toksyna rozkłada się sama, gdy organizm wytwarza odpowiednie hormony. Sprytne, co nie?”

Teraz zaczęła się bać.

„Panienki, które mają powodzenie, szybko sobie radzą z tym problemem”, Ghadi uśmiechnął się okrutnie. „Te mniej ładne muszą się bardziej starać. W burdelu mówią na to: naturalna selekcja.”

Poczuła się słabo.

„A jeśli nie zechcę uprawiać seksu?”, zapytała, starając się zachować resztki dumy.

„Twój wybór”, Ghadi wzruszył ramionami. „Nawet jeśli przeżyjesz, szkody, które narkotyk wyrządzi w twoim organizmie będą nieodwracalne.”

Wpatrywała się w niego z odrazą.

„Ile mam czasu?”

Oby, oby miała go chociaż tyle, by opuścić ten budynek!

„O, nie tak wiele. Kilka godzin prawdopodobnie. Wiesz, trochę mi ciebie żal. W końcu jesteś szarą myszką, która uciekła z Lothalu. To nie będzie dla ciebie łatwe, żeby jeszcze tej nocy zaciągnąć kogoś do łóżka”, kpił z niej. „Możesz iść na miasto się kurwić albo… Załatwimy to inaczej. Po cichu. Zaniesiesz kartę Renkingowi. Będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką i o niczym nie piśniesz nikomu ani słówka. Mój ochroniarz, Ottlis, będzie miał na ciebie oko i jeśli dobrze się sprawisz, poćwiczy z tobą po godzinach. Dyskretnie. Żadnych pytań, żadnych zobowiązań. Co ty na to?”

Miała ochotę napluć mu w twarz. I Ottlisowi również.

„Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam z tej propozycji.”

Wyszła, zostawiając osłupiałego Ghadiego z obiema datakartami.

Uznała, że gdyby coś jej się stało, gdyby nie zjawiła się następnego ranka w biurze Renkinga, jej zniknięcie po spotkaniu z Moffem Ghadim powinno wzbudzić podejrzenia. Jeśli umrze, sekcja wykaże, że została otruta – i tak przynajmniej pośmiertnie Arihnda zemści się na swoim oprawcy.

Ale nie zamierzała wcale umierać! Jeszcze nie dziś, nie teraz! Nie w ten sposób! Wyciągnęła swój komunikator i przejrzała szybko listę kontaktów. Jej sytuacja nie przedstawiała się zbyt ciekawie.

Do kogo mogła zadzwonić? Kontakty służbowe odpadały w przedbiegach. Cóż z tego, że przeżyłaby, skoro zniszczyłaby doszczętnie swoją przyszłą karierę polityczną? Nie, kochankiem na jedną noc nie mógł być nikt ważny…

Ani nikt z jej nielicznych znajomych z Coruscant. Nie chciała się zawile tłumaczyć, dlaczego _jednorazowo_ potrzebowała seksu. Nie chciała, żeby jej znajomi dyskutowali o tym później w szerszym gronie i litowali się nad nią.

Co jest więc zostało? Romans biurowy? Musiałaby potem znosić towarzystwo ex-kochanka i domyślne uśmieszki pozostałych współpracowników. Atmosfera w pracy stałaby się nie do wytrzymania. Nie. Potrzebowała kogoś, kto wkrótce zniknie, z kim nie będzie miała okazji zbyt często się widywać.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na listę. Na nowe kontakty. Dzisiaj na przyjęciu zapisała – sama nie wiedziała właściwie dlaczego – numer starszego porucznika Thrawna. Przypomniała sobie jego niebieską twarz i przenikliwe czerwone oczy. Starała się być dla niego miła, w końcu, jako outsider, nie znał tam prawie nikogo. Była mu przychylna, bo przyjaźnił się z pułkownikiem Yularenem z ISB, a ten kontakt mógł jej się w przyszłości jeszcze przydać. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, Thrawn poprosi swojego przyjaciela, by ten pomógł Arihndzie, zaś komu jak komu, ale Thrawnowi Yularen z pewnością nie odmówi – zaś samej Arihndzie mógłby, gdyby zwróciła się do niego bezpośrednio, dlatego w naglącej sytuacji wolała skorzystać ze wstawiennictwa Thrawna, by mieć gwarancję, że wszystko potoczy się po jej myśli.

Thrawn. Dopiero go poznała, ale może warto byłoby zacieśnić tę relację? Ale czy to aby nie za szybko? Zaśmiała się. Jakie to właściwie ma znaczenie, skoro, jeśli nic nie zrobi, za kilka godzin będzie martwa? Czy cokolwiek ryzykuje?

Tak, zadzwoni do niego. Zadzwoni od razu. Nie dokończyli przecież rozmowy. Renking wydał jej polecenie służbowe, musiała opuścić Alisandre Hotel, bardzo jej przykro z tego powodu, chciałaby jeszcze posłuchać o tej jego misji… gdzie to było?

Miała pretekst, żeby zadzwonić. Niedokończona rozmowa. Nie będzie chyba brzmiała jak desperatka, jeśli teraz do niego zadzwoni? Nie jest jeszcze tak późno. Można gdzieś usiąść, w jakimś pubie, napić się alkoholu i porozmawiać. Koniecznie trzeba napić się alkoholu, żeby znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by uwieść tego tajemniczego niebieskiego mężczyznę. Koniecznie trzeba go nakłonić, żeby też się napił i pozwolił się uwieść.

Tak, Arihnda przekona go, żeby się z nią spotkał. Muszą porozmawiać w cztery oczy, muszą się napić, a potem… Prześpią się ze sobą, zwyczajnie, jak ludzie, którzy wpadli sobie w oko, którzy raz na jakiś czas mają ochotę zaszaleć. Dopiero nad ranem będą się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno był to dobry pomysł, czy może jednak powinni „zostać przyjaciółmi”.

Najlepiej od razu postawić sprawę jasno. Prześpią się ze sobą na pierwszej randce, żeby sprawdzić, czy w ogóle warto zadawać sobie trud umawiania się na kolejne. To rozsądne, prawda?

Wybrała jego numer. Czekała na połączenie, podskakując w miejscu. Mięśnie! Muszą cały czas być w ruchu!

„Panno Pryce?”, usłyszała jego niski melodyjny głos. „Czy coś się dzieje? Ktoś panią ściga?”

Nie! Biegła! W stronę hotelu! Żeby być w ruchu! Żeby być! Być! Wdech i wydech! Wydech! Wydech!

Próbowała wytłumaczyć porucznikowi, że skończyła pracę. Skończyła! Pracę! Praca… Z pewnością była skończona. Renking ją zwolni, na pewno ją zwolni, bo zostawiła ważną datakartę w gabinecie Ghadiego, nie wypełniła polecenia…

Oddech! Oddech!

…

Zabrakło jej powietrza.

„Chyba umieram…”

Tylko nie to! Nie to! Nie to chciała mu powiedzieć! Co on o niej teraz pomyśli? Dlaczego dzwoni do niedawno poznanej osoby, żeby wyznać, że umiera? Wybiera przypadkowy numer, na chybił trafił, pierwszy z listy?

Złapał ją skurcz, nie, nie umiera naprawdę, jeszcze nie, chociaż właściwie to umiera, nie może skakać, a musi skakać, musi, bo inaczej umrze. Czy cokolwiek z tego ma sens?

„Zaraz będę.”

Rozłączył się! Ale to znaczy, że naprawdę do niej przyjdzie?

Przesłała mu koordynaty. Zaraz będzie! Będzie!

Zobaczy ją, zobaczy, jak Arihnda tańczy na ulicy, tańczy, tańczy, bo jej mięśnie muszą cały czas pracować, bo jeśli zdrętwieją, jeśli wda się martwica, Arihnda umrze, umrze na ulicy, umrze, bo nie chciała przespać się z Ottlisem. Czy cokolwiek z tego ma sens?

Niebieski mężczyzna w imperialnym mundurze. Biegnie do niej. Oddech! Oddech!

Arihnda musi tylko wytłumaczyć się, patrząc mu w oczy, w te jego połyskliwe czerwone oczy, musi sprawić, by Thrawn jej uwierzył. Streszcza mu przebieg wydarzeń. Nawet nie przeinacza prawdy.

„Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o takim narkotyku?”

Prawie na pewno nie słyszał. Ona też o nim nie słyszała aż do dziś. I wolałaby nigdy nie usłyszeć!

Nie jest szalona!

„Po prostu nie chcę umrzeć. Czy to dziwne?”

Nie, to nie jest dziwne, to, że chce żyć. Że się boi i że strach prawie odbiera jej rozum.

Thrawn musiał słyszeć naprawdę niewiarygodne historie, skoro potraktował poważnie jej opowieść, opowieść, którą Arihnda natychmiast sama by wyśmiała, gdyby usłyszała ją od kogoś innego, gdyby to nie ona była jej główną bohaterką.

„Ile mamy czasu?”

Arihnda nie wie dokładnie. Kilka godzin. Woli nie ryzykować, nie czekać dłużej. Czerwieni się, gdy mówi mu, że potrzebuje seksu i to szybko, że to nie tak, że nagle ma ochotę na seks, że po prostu nie chce umrzeć. Thrawn przygląda jej się uważnie.

Dlaczego on? To słuszne pytanie. Arihnda patrzy na niebieską, całkiem przystojną twarz Chissa. Nie wie. Dlaczego on? Bo był dla niej miły?

„Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś być zainteresowany…”

Ten argument nie brzmi przekonująco w jej własnych uszach. Czy porucznik dał jej jakiś powód, by mogła tak myśleć, by mogła się łudzić?

Nie mówi mu więc, że brakuje jej czasu, by szukać kogoś innego. Mówi mu tylko to, co powinien usłyszeć: że jej się podoba. Że skoro zostało jej tylko jeszcze kilka godzin życia, to chciałaby je spędzić z nim.

Gdy jego policzki lekko ciemnieją, Arihnda wie, że popełniła błąd. Wie też, że już nie może się wycofać, że jeśli chce uzyskać jego pomoc, musi brnąć w to dalej. Umrze ze wstydu później, jeśli nie umrze naprawdę.

„Czy byłbyś zainteresowany?”, patrzy na niego z nadzieją.

„Tak.”

Nie ma znaczenia, jakie są jego intencje, Arihnda cieszy się, że otrzymała jego zgodę. Trzyma go za rękę i ciągnie w stronę hotelu, trzyma mocno, na wypadek, gdyby się rozmyślił. Puszcza jego dłoń dopiero, gdy znajdują się w hotelowym holu i sama podchodzi do recepcji, by wynająć pokój.

Przedstawia się jako asystentka senatora, mówi, że potrzebuje pokoju dla ważnego gościa. Wynajmuje pokój na swoje nazwisko, płaci z prywatnego konta, uśmiechając się uroczo, przepraszającym tonem wyjaśnia, że zapomniała służbowej karty. Recepcjonistka kiwa głową, zdarza się. Jej życzliwość jest wpisana w jej zawód, tak naprawdę nie obchodzą ją problemy Arihndy ani to, czy asystentka senatora otrzyma zwrot środków na swoje konto, czy też będzie musiała pokryć wydatki owego tajemniczego gościa z własnej kieszeni. Arihnda bierze klucz i prowadzi Thrawna w stronę turbowindy.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamykają, całuje go w usta. Całuje go przez całą drogę na ich piętro. Kiedy przestaje, jego wargi rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Arihnda grzeje się w cieple jego płomiennego spojrzenia.

Znów ściska jego dłoń, a on pozwala jej na to, może uważa to za zabawne, że trzymają się za ręce jak małe dzieci, przemykając się ciemnym korytarzem. Gdy zamykają się razem w hotelowym pokoju, nie ma już miejsca na podobne gesty – oboje są dorośli i wiedzą dobrze, po co tu przyszli.

Arihnda próbuje zgadnąć, które z nich ma większe doświadczenie. Denerwuje się, choć nie jest to jej pierwszy raz, Thrawn natomiast wygląda na zrelaksowanego, rozbiera się i równo układa swoje ubranie na krześle. Arihnda dłużej męczy się ze swoim kostiumem, sarka, że imperialne mundury są o wiele praktyczniejsze. Thrawn śmieje się cicho.

Jego śmiech brzmi prawie jak śmiech ludzki. A równocześnie inaczej, tak nietypowo, że Arihnda przerywa wykonywaną czynność, by spojrzeć na niego. Thrawn natychmiast przykłada dłoń do ust, a jego policzki znów ciemnieją. Arihnda patrzy na niego oszołomiona, wysłuchuje jego przeprosin, nad wyraz formalnych, i dziwi się tym bardziej. Nie rozumie zupełnie, jak ten mężczyzna mógł bez zażenowania rozebrać się przed nią do naga, a potem speszyć się, że usłyszała jego śmiech.

Echo tego śmiechu wciąż dźwięczy jej w głowie, gdy mocuje się z zapięciem gorsetu. Teraz ona sama wydaje się sobie śmieszna, pokraczna, nieseksowana. Thrawn siedzi na brzegu hotelowego łóżka w milczeniu, może boi się odezwać, by jeszcze bardziej nie zepsuć nastroju. Nie robi nic, przygląda jej się tylko, jej walce z niby-seksowną bielizną, jej ciału. Ocenia ją.

Arihnda nie wie, jak on postrzega jej ciało: czy wydaje mu się zbyt blade? Zbyt pulchne? Mogłaby mieć dłuższe nogi, nieprawdaż? Albo bardziej smukłe. Powinna popracować nad udami. Jej piersi mają odpowiedni rozmiar i są nawet symetryczne, jest z nich dumna, ale jej talia mogłaby być węższa. Arihnda prostuje się więc i wciąga brzuch. Odtąd bierze płytkie oddechy. Dzięki temu jej brzuch pozostaje płaski, lecz ona sama, o zgrozo, zaczyna sapać. Czerwieni się gwałtownie. Thrawn przecież patrzy na nią i ocenia ją: 8/10. Widzi mankamenty jej ciała i niewydepilowaną strefę intymną: 7/10. A teraz też słyszy jej sapanie: 6/10. Jeszcze nie zaczęli się kochać, a ona już traci punkty.

Zastanawia się, czy nie zgasić światła, ale uświadamia sobie, że wówczas, w ciemności widziałaby tylko czerwone, żarzące się oczy Chissa. Woli widzieć ciało swojego partnera.

Próbuje wprowadzić się w odpowiedni nastrój. Podskakuje przez chwilę, jakby robiła rozgrzewkę. Jej piersi falują, wie, że Thrawn z pewnością im się przygląda i cieszy oko ich kształtem. Istotnie, gdy Arihnda ogląda się na niego, zauważa, że porucznik patrzy na jej podskakujący biust, unosi granatowoczarne brwi i przykłada dłoń do ust. Stara się nie roześmiać.

 _To nie jest wcale śmieszne_ , myśli Arihnda. Czy on zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że dla niej to kwestia życia i śmierci? Ciekawe, czy byłoby mu do śmiechu, gdyby zamienili się miejscami, gdyby to jego życie było zagrożone, gdyby to on musiał ją uwieść, a ona go oceniała? Spogląda na jego wysportowane niebieskie ciało i stwierdza, że może faktycznie Thrawn nie panikowałby tak, jak ona. Wyglądał przecież atrakcyjnie, a zarazem egzotycznie, więc gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, nie miałby większego problemu ze znalezieniem partnerki czy partnera na jedną noc.

Arihnda truchta w miejscu, następnie bierze rozbieg i wskakuje na łóżko. Udaje jej się nie znokautować Thrawna, gdyż ten uchyla się błyskawicznie i pozwala jej wyhamować samodzielnie i tym samym przetestować wytrzymałość łóżka, sprężystość materaca oraz miękkość poduszek. Arihnda chowa czerwoną twarz w jednej z nich i po trosze umiera, ze wstydu.

Ale nadal żyje, bo uporczywie trzyma się życia. Chce się kochać z tym niebieskim mężczyzną, chce przeżyć. Zbiera w sobie odwagę, przewraca się na bok i patrzy na niego. A on patrzy na nią i uśmiecha się tak, że Arihnda czuje motyle w brzuchu. Później kładzie się obok niej, równo, symetrycznie, waha się, więc Arihnda całuje go jako pierwsza. Całuje go tak, jakby walczyła o życie, bo przecież tak właśnie jest, walczy o nie, walczy o to, by Thrawn zechciał uprawiać z nią seks.

Czy to wystarczy? Arihnda nie jest pewna, czy dobrze całuje, czy dotyka go właściwie, czy sprawia mu przyjemność. Gdy przestają się całować, Thrawn obejmuje ją mocno, przyciska jej głowę do swojej piersi i Arihnda wsłuchuje się w głośne bicie jego serca: tak! tak! tak!

Może jest zbyt niecierpliwa, ale ile czasu jej jeszcze zostało? Wierci się, szuka dłonią jego penisa i doznaje zawodu: wciąż jest miękki. Zastanawia się, co zrobiła źle, czego nie zrobiła, co powinna zrobić. Próbuje go pieścić, pewnie robi to nieudolnie, bo Thrawn nagle przewraca ją na plecy i przygważdża do łóżka.

„Nie tak szybko.”

„Umrę”, Arihnda syczy w odpowiedzi rozeźlona, a potem niemal żałośnie powtarza: „Umrę”.

Więc dobrze! Niech tak będzie! Umrze mu na złość!

Thrawn patrzy jej w oczy i spokojnym tonem zapewnia ją: „Nie pozwolę na to”.

Może boi się konsekwencji, tego, że jeśli nad ranem znajdą w tym pokoju zwłoki Arihndy, jeśli ktoś, choćby ta recepcjonistka, poświadczy, że widziano go z nią, jeśli ktoś połączy te dwa fakty, nawet przyjaciel z ISB mu nie pomoże.

 _Głupio zrobił, że tu przyszedł_ , myśli Arihnda. _Bardzo głupio_. W dodatku wiedział, jak to się może skończyć, a mimo to zgodził się pójść z nią do hotelu. Dlaczego? Bo go o to prosiła? Bo powiedziała mu komplement?

Thrawn patrzy na nią z góry, a potem pochyla się i całuje ją w usta. Cofa się, pochyla się ponownie i całuje ją w szyję, jeden raz, drugi, trzeci. Arihnda mruczy mile zaskoczona. Znów widzi jego niebieską twarz, jego czarujący uśmiech, przez krótką tylko chwilę, bo Thrawn pochyla się po raz kolejny i szepcze jej do ucha obietnicę: „nie pozwolę ci umrzeć”.

Arihnda zamyka oczy. Wierzy mu i zapomina na moment o lęku. Czuje tylko ciepło jego pocałunków, jego dotyku, jego ciała. Czuje, jak to ciepło przenika do jej wnętrza.

Zaciska palce na jego karku, masuje jego plecy i liczy kręgi na jego kręgosłupie.

Czuje wreszcie jego erekcję, przyciśniętą do jej uda, niemal krzyczy na niego, żeby się pospieszył. Rozwiera dla niego nogi szeroko, zapraszająco.

Patrzy na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, na jego silne niebieskie ramiona, na których jej partner opiera się, by zmniejszyć ucisk na jej ciało; by mogła swobodnie oddychać. Ale Arihnda lubi czuć jego ciężar na sobie, oplata więc nogą jego nogę, kładzie dłoń na jego łopatce i stara za wszelką cenę zmniejszyć dystans między nimi.

Syczy i wbija mu paznokcie w plecy, gdy Thrawn po raz pierwszy wsuwa w nią swój penis, powoli, asekuracyjnie. Syczy, ponieważ jej partner się cofa, a ona chce, by wszedł w nią głębiej. Ale on ociera się teraz o jej narządy zewnętrzne, o jej wargi sromowe i łechtaczkę, i Arihnda myśli, że seks bez penetracji też może być przyjemny, a równocześnie czuje ucisk w środku, mięśnie jej pochwy szykują się na ponowne przyjęcie męskiego członka, a lepki płyn zaczyna sączyć się z jej waginy, sklejając jej włosy łonowe.

Patrzy na Thrawna wyczekująco, podczas jednego z pocałunków przygryza jego dolną wargę i słyszy w odpowiedzi niezwykle seksowny gardłowy odgłos wydobywający się z jego krtani. Thrawn wygina się, jak przeciągający się kot, jego biodra znów zbliżają się do jej bioder i wchodzi w nią, tym razem pod innym kątem.

Arihnda jęczy. Zaciska mięśnie pochwy wokół jego twardego członka, powoli przyzwyczaja się do jego odmiennego kształtu. Główka wydaje jej się węższa od ludzkiej i odrobinę bardziej wydłużona, ale nie martwi ją to specjalnie; większą uwagę zwraca na wybrzuszenia na członku Chissa, guzki, których wcześniej nie wyczuwała, gdy pieściła go dłonią. Może pojawiły się dopiero później, kiedy zesztywniał? Może była to oznaka podniecenia seksualnego?

Te guzki ocierają się teraz o ścianki jej pochwy, zapewniając jej dodatkową stymulację. Arihnda nie przejmuje się więc, czy Thrawn znajdzie punkt G; samo uczucie tarcia jest niezwykle przyjemne.

„Szybciej!”, zachęca go.

Ale porucznik zwalnia. Wkłada wiele wysiłku w to, by z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem ocierać się także podbrzuszem o jej podbrzusze i torsem o jej piersi.

Arihnda uwielbia jego muskulaturę. Czuje, jak jego mięśnie pracują tylko dla niej i mruczy zadowolona. W pewnym momencie czuje się jednak tak, jakby bodźców było zbyt wiele. Ogarnia ją fala gorąca.

„Proszę”, cichy jęk wydobywa się z jej ust i Arihnda nie wie, czy prosi go, by zwolnił, by dał jej odetchnąć, czy wręcz przeciwnie – pragnie, by uczucie przyjemności do reszty zawładnęło jej ciałem.

Thrawn podejmuje tę decyzję za nią. Ogranicza swoje ruchy i przywiera do niej, jedynie jego penis wciąż zanurza się w niej rytmicznie. Arihnda przez moment wsłuchuje się w odgłosy ich łączących się ze sobą ciał, a później zaczyna krzyczeć.

Ten krzyk wyrywa się z jej gardła wbrew jej woli. Krzyczy na Thrawna, patrząc mu w oczy, a potem zaciska powieki, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsają spazmy.

Drży, czując na sobie ciężar swojego kochanka, a w sobie – jego twardego członka. Dyszy głośno, a gdy otwiera oczy, widzi pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech na twarzy Thrawna. Nie ma siły na niego nakrzyczeć. Jęczy tylko, kiedy Thrawn porusza się w niej.

Doznania są zbyt intensywnie. A może to ona stała się nadmiernie wrażliwa na bodźce? Po którymś kolejnym pchnięciu Arihnda znów zaczyna się trząść. Wtedy Thrawn wysuwa się z niej i Arihnda czuje jego twardego członka wciśniętego pomiędzy ich podbrzusza; czuje, jak jej partner ociera się o nią, dążąc do swojego własnego orgazmu.

Odgłos, jaki Thrawn wydaje z siebie podczas szczytowania, przypomina jej syk jaszczurki.

Jest przygotowana na to, by znów przyjąć na siebie jego ciężar, ale, ku jej rozczarowaniu, Thrawn przewraca się na bok. Jego klatka piersiowa unosi się gwałtownie. Jego podbrzusze pokrywa biała sperma.

Sperma znajduje się też na jej ciele. Arihnda zanurza w niej palec i wkłada go do ust. Czuje słony smak.

Thrawn przygląda się jej i uśmiecha się lekko.

Arihnda przewraca się na bok, podpiera się na łokciu i podziwia niebieskie ciało swojego kochanka. Wpatruje się dłużej w jego genitalia. Ma wrażenie, że jego miękki penis stał się gładszy. Nie potrafi dostrzec wypustek ani guzków, których obecność czuła podczas stosunku.

„Czy możemy to zrobić znowu?”, pyta go niemal nieśmiało.

Thrawn śmieje się z niej. Na widok jej miny, stara się przestać, odchrząka i znów wybucha niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Śmiechem, który nie brzmi ludzko.

Arihnda przysuwa się do niego bliżej. Poważnym tonem przypomina mu o narkotyku, o tym, że wciąż może umrzeć. Ale nie czuje już napięcia. Po prostu znów ma ochotę się z nim kochać, może teraz dla odmiany w innej pozycji.

Thrawn obejmuje ją i przyciąga ku sobie. Całuje ją długo, wsuwając język w jej usta. Później równie długo patrzy jej w oczy.

„Ile orgazmów potrzebujesz, żeby mieć pewność, że nie umrzesz?”

W jego głosie nie słychać emocji, ale Arihnda nie ma wątpliwości, że porucznik żartuje sobie z niej.

„Mogę umrzeć…”

Thrawn zamyka jej usta pocałunkiem. Masuje jej plecy, a potem jej pośladki. Jego dłoń przesuwa się po jej biodrze i odnajduje w końcu jej genitalia.

„Ile orgazmów?”, pyta ją, wsuwając palce w jej waginę. „Ile?”

Jeszcze jeden. Thrawn później wyjątkowo troskliwie zajmuje się jej piersiami. Jeszcze drugi. Całują się potem namiętnie. Jeszcze trzeci. Po tym ostatnim Arihnda szlocha. Może nie umrze. Może umrze, ze szczęścia.

„Zostaniesz?”

W odpowiedzi porucznik patrzy na nią krzywo, marszczy brwi, jakby się wahał. Może rozważa najgorszą alternatywę: obudzenie się u boku trupa. Wreszcie decyduje:

„Jeszcze trzy godziny.”

Przez te trzy godziny obejmuje Arihndę, pieści ją delikatnie, ponieważ ze stresu Arihnda nie może zasnąć. Boi się zasnąć.

I nie chce zasnąć, bo przyjemnie jej się słucha opowieści Thrawna o Nieznanych Regionach. Zasypia jednak w połowie historii o przemytnikach, którzy wkroczyli w przestrzeń Chissów. Śni jej się Thrawn w czarnym mundurze Floty Ekspansywno-Defensywnej.

Gdy się budzi, nie widzi już Thrawna. Znajduje tylko notatkę zapisaną na hotelowej papeterii.

„Cieszę się, że żyjesz.”


End file.
